Escolhas
by Hikari Sinclair
Summary: Quais são as conseqüências de nossas escolhas? Quais caminhos devemos tomar para sermos felizes de verdade? Nessa fic, você conhecerá a história de dois casais que, desde que nasceram, tiveram seus destinos entrelaçados.


***~ Escolhas ~***

***~Prólogo **

Todos os seres têm uma alma gêmea. Uns conseguem encontrá-la; outros passam uma vida inteira procurando-a. Mas tal busca tem um preço, e para ficar ao lado da pessoa amada para sempre, é necessário passar por diversas provas e sofrimentos. Quando duas pessoas destinadas a ficarem juntas nascem, mesmo que em mundos ou épocas diferentes, suas almas são conectadas. Os laços que as ligam permanecem inativos até que seus corpos finalmente se encontrem e o amor entre elas nasça. Às vezes, uma prova de seu forte amor está na união e no significado de seus nomes, ou então na grande diferença de suas personalidades, que sempre se completam por mais opostas que sejam. Seja como for, são nossas escolhas que decidem os rumos de nossas vidas, e nessa história que vocês lerão agora, serão as escolhas de 2 casais que farão toda a diferença na vida de cada um deles.

***~Capítulo 1 – Mundos diferentes**

Suspiros. O tédio parecia pairar sobre aquele pequeno quarto escuro, onde uma criança de apenas quatro anos se encontrava. Uma menina, que embora aparentasse não saber nada devido à idade, era muito mais inteligente do que todos pensavam. Seu corpo, pequeno e delicado, repousava em uma cama macia; seus cabelos loiros, que mal tocavam seus ombros, delineavam sua face, enquanto seus olhos azuis como o cristal olhavam fixamente para um ponto qualquer no quarto.

Sentia-se triste. Sentia-se presa. Ergueu seu tronco, sentando-se na cama. Com uma voz baixa, chamou sua guardiã:

"Mari-chan, quanto tempo mais terei que ficar aqui?"

"Tenha calma, minha pequena." respondeu uma voz cuja dona logo surgia à frente da garota. Marilce, sua protetora, era uma bela ninfa que cuidava dela desde que nascera. Sua pele morena, seus cabelos longos e negros, e seus olhos tão vivos quanto o crepúsculo, eram invejados até pelas mais nobres deusas daquele santuário. "Sua mãe logo retornará da reunião com o Conselho e você poderá sair, Hikari-sama."

"Isso é tão injusto!" retrucou Hikari, cruzando seus braços visivelmente emburrada. "Eles não têm o direito de escolher um noivo para mim. Eu não quero qualquer um."

"É a lei de seu povo, senhorita. Todos os deuses devem se casar ao completarem a maioridade, e seus noivos são escolhidos durante a infância, sob o julgamento de seus pais."

"E os meus sentimentos?!" insistia a loirinha, reprimindo um enorme desejo de chorar.

"Sentimentos?" riu a ninfa, não conseguindo acreditar no que ouvia. "A senhorita só tem quatro anos. O que sabe sobre o amor carnal?"

"Sei o que mamãe me conta todas as noites em suas histórias. Também quero me apaixonar por um príncipe e ser feliz para sempre!"

Marilce suspirou longamente. Ryoko-sama, uma das deusas da guerra, quebrando regras? "Sua mãe ainda terá problemas se descobrirem que ela lê histórias de mortais para você."

"São mais bonitas do que as que contam aqui." Manhosa, Hikari voltou a se deitar, afundando seu rosto no travesseiro. Por que ela tinha que ter nascido naquele mundo? Ela era apenas uma semi-deusa, um ser inferior aos olhos dos anciões, fruto de um amor proibido entre uma deusa e um humano. Ela nem conhecia seu pai. Sua mãe agora tentava a todo custo convencer o Conselho de que ela não era uma vergonha, e que carregava um sangue tão puro quanto dos outros deuses. As outras crianças não se aproximavam dela. Ela não tinha amigos ali. Sua única amiga não pertencia a esse plano; pertencia ao plano dos mortais.

"Yuki... Queria estar brincando com você agora."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nyaaah!! De novo não!!" gritou, histericamente, uma voz infantil. Uma menina loira, usando vestes azuis que combinavam com seus olhos, balançava impaciente presa a um dos galhos mais altos de uma cerejeira. Ela até poderia passar despercebida pelas outras pessoas que ali circulavam se não fosse dois pequenos detalhes: suas orelhas eram felinas, bem como sua cauda. Era uma Hanyou.

"Ainda está com problemas para se teleportar? Continue praticando e um dia você chegará nos Alpes desse jeito." riu um jovem humano. Suas roupas mostravam claramente que era um guerreiro, e a longa espada que ele carregava nas costas tornava-o reconhecível por todos daquele vilarejo. Seu nome era Cloud Strife.

"Não enche, tio!" retrucou a Hanyou. Sacudia-se com tanta raiva para sair dali, que o galho em que estava se quebrou, fazendo com que ela caísse bruscamente no chão. "Galho idiota."

Cloud correu para ajudá-la. Afinal, havia prometido a sua irmã que ficaria de olho na sobrinha.

"Yuki, você não deveria estar com sua mãe agora? Seu irmãozinho está prestes a nascer."

"Eu não. Assim que ele sair da barriga da mamis, ele vai começar a berrar. Não quero ficar surda tão cedo." e dizendo isso, saiu caminhando floresta adentro com as mãos na cabeça, completamente despreocupada.

"Se com seis anos você já dá tanto trabalho, não quero nem imaginar quando for uma adolescente." disse o guerreiro para si mesmo, suspirando. Sem escolha, foi atrás de Yuki.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sozinha novamente no quarto, Hikari levantou-se e se dirigiu até a janela. Subiu em um banquinho para que pudesse ver o jardim que estava lá fora. O templo em que ela vivia era enorme, mas o local que ela mais gostava mesmo era o jardim de rosas brancas que havia bem em frente à janela de seu quarto. Ela amava rosas brancas. São flores puras, delicadas, raras naquele mundo.

"Yuki me falou que o irmão dela estava para nascer... Será que ele já nasceu?" Um suave sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados agora para o novo membro da família Sinclair que estava chegando. "Como ele será? Seremos amigos? Será que ele vai gostar de mim quando nos conhecermos?" Imaginou mil perguntas. Sentia-se ansiosa. Não queria estar ali. Queria fugir e ir para o plano dos mortais para ficar com sua amiga. Fechou seus olhos e começou a se concentrar.

_Branco..._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rosnados. O silêncio de uma gigantesca clareira havia sido quebrado. No interior de uma modesta casa que ali estava, alguém rosnava alto, gritando. Deitada em uma cama já manchada pela cor rubra do sangue, uma Youkai se contorcia, sofrendo uma dor angustiante. Kirara, a Youkai mais forte e temida daquela região, estava dando a luz ao seu segundo filho.

Naquele momento, tomara uma forma que poucas vezes usava: Lycan. Seu corpo estava diferente do habitual, e bem mais amedrontador. Seus olhos, outrora vermelhos, brilhavam em um dourado insano. A dor parecia rasgar-lhe a carne, mas ela aguentava firme. Gritou alto. Até que...

Silêncio. O vento cessara por um instante de soprar naquela clareira, como se tomasse fôlego. Todos os seres que habitavam a floresta pararam para escutar.

Foi uma questão de tempo para que um baixo choro quebrasse o silêncio. Nascera. O segundo filho daquela poderosa Youkai nascera.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abriu seus olhos, seu coração disparou. Alguma coisa havia acontecido, Hikari podia sentir. Algo novo, algo importante. Não sabia o que era, mas sabia que aquela sensação iria mudar a vida dela para sempre.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kirara embalou seu querido filho em seus braços. Estava exausta devido ao parto, mas não se importava. Só queria segurar seu bebê, que dormia tranqüilamente. A princípio, algo a assustara: ele era diferente de Yuki. Ao invés de orelhas e cauda felinas, ele possuía orelhas e cauda lupinas. Não era um Youkai qualquer, era um Lycan. Seus curtos cabelos eram de um branco puro e seu pequeno corpo encolhia-se nos braços da mãe.

"Shiroi. Seu nome será Shiroi." sorriu a Youkai, orgulhosa.

"_Bem-vindo ao mundo... Shiroi Sinclair..." _

_~*~_


End file.
